


Breakfast in Bed

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sharpiesgal" prompted in the <i>100 words</i> Theme: Hawaii 5-0, Danny/Steve, breakfast in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

"Wake up sleepyhead."

"What?" Danny grumbled not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Breakfast."

When Danny finally opened his eyes and looked at the plate of fruit Steve was currently holding next to his face. "That is not breakfast."

"Yes, it is," Steve argued.

"It's healthy."

"Yes. Sit up."

Danny obliged his lover and schooched up so he was leaning against the headboard with pillows piled behind him. "I'm up," he complained.

"Now shut up."

Danny was about to complain about there not even being any coffee until Steve took a piece of melon and rubbed it against his lips.


End file.
